


A Lesson in the Art of Subservience

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: Angst, Based On A Canon Scene, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Niall is tired of Bananach's disrespectful way of addressing him.





	

~ A Lesson in the Art of Subservience ~

"Gancanagh."

Her disrespect could not be more clearly expressed. She called him not even by his name, but by his faery race, spitting the word as if it were a slur.

"You _will_ address me as your king."

Although she had sworn fealty to the Dark Court, his words - in and of themselves - meant nothing to Lady War. Knowing this, he concurrently communicated them in a language she did understand...

He slammed her bodily against the wall, and she grinned as his fingers tightened around her throat. Violence nourished her; any pain inflicted on her, she experienced as pleasure.

"My king," she rasped out through her constricted airway, and he immediately let her go and backed away.

But which of them had _really_ won the encounter, he wondered, and which had bent to the other's will?

~end~


End file.
